Take This to Heart
by UnfamiliarSky
Summary: Chloe drags Beca out shopping for Aubrey's birthday gift and the day doesn't go how either of them expected thanks to a flirtatious clerk with eyes for Chloe's girlfriend. Next installment in the TWOSHOT universe *Warning for language thanks to a DJ letting out one four letter word.


**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the big delay in this new installment as well as updating Her Words. I actually had a little accident and tore ligaments in the shoulder of my dominant arm so writing was pretty much out of the question. But now I'm on the mend and out of the sling and you get this! Hope you like it! This is for all those people who messaged me asking for a jealous Chloe!**

* * *

 **Ch 1.**

Beca let out an exaggerated groan as Chloe pointed out another store for them to go into. The redhead rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's behavior and squeezed the hand she held.

"Come on, I'm sure this will be the one, if not- "

"Chloe!" she heard the brunette whine, interrupting what she'd been about to say. Chloe felt Beca plant her feet to keep them from going any closer to the boutique, "We've been here for hours and the nothing has been good enough and the lines to the pretzel place are _so_ long; you know that's the only reason I agreed to come!"

Chloe smirked at this, "Oh really?"

She pulled on Beca's hand and brought her close.

"That's the only reason?" she asked; leaning forward, close enough to kiss her and intentionally kept an extra inch of space to keep from doing so, "Not spending time with your girlfriend? Maybe, she'd even try on one or two of those itty-bitty lace things we saw earlier."

She saw Beca's eyes flutter a moment, either at her words or closeness; possibly both.

"Maybe…" Beca began and Chloe heard the crack in her voice as she felt Beca's hands settle on her hips and pulled her against her, "Maybe the black one?"

"Mm-hmm," Chloe nodded, knowing she had Beca hooked. She knew it might be an underhanded technique, but she knew it would work. Since their first time, Beca's appetite for her had become near insatiable and from time to time Chloe _did_ use that to her advantage. It was like Beca couldn't get enough of their intimacy and Chloe certainly felt the same. Beca had yet to use it as a weapon; probably because it wasn't often the girl ever wanted to do something that Chloe needed to be convinced of.

She felt Beca take the opportunity to close the small space between them and steal the kiss.

"You're crafty, Beale," the shorter girl said after a moment.

Having won, Chloe grabbed Beca's hand again and led her towards the boutique across the mall corridor.

Once inside, Chloe let go and instructed her girlfriend.

"OK, let's split up, if you find something you think Aubrey would like, come find me and I'll do the same."

"Right, as soon as I find the table with the children's hearts I'll give a shout."

Chloe gave her a playful smack on the arm and headed to one side of the store, leaving Beca to search the other for a potential birthday gift. She looked through the tables and shelves on display for something suitable for her friend. Her light eyes traveled over the hodgepodge of trinkets and whatnots, but nothing really said 'Aubrey' to her.

At least that was until she came across a small table with music themed items. All elegantly made, any would be a nice present for the blonde. She stopped though on one particular item. She couldn't believe her eyes upon seeing the silver made pitch pipe. It was circular with notes engraved on the outer rim above each hole. She carefully picked it up and felt it's weight in her hand. Immediately, she decided the empty space in the center would be perfect for her to add a personalized engraving.

It was perfect.

A little keepsake to have after leaving the Bellas behind. With a proud smile at her find, and the knowledge that she could deliver on the offer she'd made her girlfriend, Chloe went off to find Beca.

She came out of the section and her smile fell when she saw Beca. More specifically, when she saw Beca with one of the employees. A dark-haired girl with pale skin and a wealth of makeup adorning her face. She looked like one of the girls who posted selfies after doing their makeup and received thousands of comments praising the job she'd done. Really if Chloe had come across her picture she would have easily admitted she was gorgeous, but she wouldn't be saying that today.

All she could see was the way she shamelessly displayed her cleavage as she leaned towards her girlfriend. How she laughed at something Beca said and put her hand on her arm as she did. How she let it linger there on her girlfriend's skin; her girlfriend.

 _Her girlfriend_ who wasn't pulling away or stopping her; who was letting it happen.

Chloe felt a flare in her chest as she watched the display before her. How dare she?

How _dare_ she?

Unable to stand it anymore, Chloe made her way over, ready to make sure this woman knew Beca was off limits.

As she approached, she heard the end of the flirtatious woman's question.

"…some time? What do you think?"

Chloe didn't hear what the offer was, but she could certainly guess and she shut it down right away.

"Hey," she announced her presence and got their attention.

She nearly scoffed at the smile Beca put on her face when she saw her, as if she hadn't just been flirting with this stranger. The other woman's face, however, had the opposite reaction; falling at the interruption before putting on her customer service face.

"Did you need some help, ma'am?" she asked with that false friendliness.

Ignoring her, Chloe put her arm around Beca's shoulder and spoke to her without acknowledging the other woman's question.

"Babe, look what I found," she spoke as she held up the item for Beca to see. If Beca was surprised by the endearment she hadn't yet used, she didn't show it and Chloe went on, "I think it's perfect."

"Cool. Yeah, looks great," Beca answered looking at it, "You want to get it?"

Chloe nodded, and heard the woman again.

"Oh, you're…" her eyes went between the two women.

"Buying this? Yes," Chloe finished, purposely not hitting the meaning the girl obviously meant.

She put the pipe on the counter and connected her free hand to the one on Beca's shoulder; effectively draping herself over the other girl, which caused Beca to reflexively put her own hands on Chloe's waist. Perfect. The redhead didn't want to say she was staking her territory… but that was pretty much what she was doing.

The woman rang it up and began boxing it as she told them the total.

"You pick, I pay?" Beca asked Chloe, "That was it's from both of us."

Chloe saw the cashier trying to pretend she wasn't watching them, so she went the extra mile. She made a show of moving running her hands down her girlfriend's body and then sliding her hands into Beca's pocket for her money. She heard her surprised gasp and Chloe swallowed the sound into her own mouth as she planted a sudden kiss on her lips.

Beca responded automatically; returning the surprising display and moving hands around Chloe's hips. It wasn't until they heard a purposely loud throat clearing that they pulled apart. Beca seemed to remember they were in public.

"Oh, damn, sorry we- "

"Don't apologize, Beca," Chloe spoke up as she paid the woman with Beca's money and connected her eyes to the stranger's, "I'm sure she knows what it's like when you can't keep your hands off someone. Isn't that right…Lisa?"

The woman cleared her throat again and gave back the change, "Have a, uh, nice day."

"Oh, we will," Chloe answered with a wink before pulled her still surprised girlfriend out of the store with her.

Once outside, Chloe dropped Beca's hand like it was on fire; her irritation at her girlfriend now back full force.

"So," Beca began, looking at her suggestively, "How about we skip the fitting room and just go home and, you know, finish what you started?"

Chloe looked at Beca and scoffed.

"Yeah, right," she stated and started off towards the parking lot.

The ride back is silent and Chloe could tell it was making Beca uncomfortable by the way her hands fidgeted around the steering wheel and how she kept glancing over at Chloe as if she wanted to say something before changing her mind.

Good.

Chloe wanted her to feel the tension. She wanted her to know she was upset with her. The redhead let out a sigh when Beca took the turn that would lead them towards her dorm. She knew initially the plan was to come back from the mall and have dinner and a movie in the other girl's room, but it was honestly the last thing she wanted to do now.

"Just take me home, please," Chloe requested.

"What?"

Chloe was surprised at the tone of hurt she heard in her voice.

"But…I thought we were going to – "

"Forget it, ok," Chloe interrupted, "I just want to go home."

She felt Beca looking at her for a minute before she let out a sigh and agreed.

"OK."

Using the next light, Beca changed direction of the car to instead head towards Chloe's apartment.

The redhead was lost to her thoughts of the afternoon. She thought Beca felt the same way about their relationship as she did, but she definitely seemed just fine to stand there and let that girl throw herself at her.

Beca was always so attentive and affectionate to her. She always seemed so into _them_ all the time. Maybe she was, but even if that were the case, they'd never had a discussion about exclusivity.

Did Beca want something more…open? That didn't seem like the girl at all. However, Chloe wondered if maybe relationship Beca was different than the Beca she knew. Beca had been a virgin before they got together, maybe now that she'd had that experience, she was interested in what else was out there.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the girl reach over to grab her hand. With her impulse driven by her upset, Chloe flinched and pulled away from the touch.

"Chloe… are you mad at me? Did I – Did I do something?"

Chloe sighed in frustration and couldn't keep it to herself anymore.

"You're kidding me, right?" she snapped, "Of course, I'm mad. How did you think I'd feel after you let that-that slut fawn all over you back there?"

"What?" Beca asked, and to her credit, she sounded surprised, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and Busty Betty back there," she crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't know what you consider this, Beca, but I am _not_ interested in sharing my girlfriend!"

Suddenly, Chloe had to throw her arms out to brace herself against the dashboard as Beca slammed on the brakes. She heard the blaring honk as the car behind them changed lanes and angrily zoomed by.

"Beca, what the hell?"

"No, _you_ what the hell?" Beca accused, pointing at Chloe, "What are you talking about? _Sharing?_ What does that even mean?"

"You flirting with that girl

Beca moved the car off the road onto the shoulder.

"I wasn't flirting with her!"

"Even if you weren't, she definitely was with you and you sure as hell weren't stopping it, were you?"

She glared at her girlfriend as she said this; crossing her arms again.

"No one was flirting with anyone? We were talking. That's it!"

"Right," Chloe said sarcastically, "I throw my chest at every stranger I chat with on the bus."

She shook her head at Beca as the girl looked taken back by her remark. She went on in what she hoped was a calmer voice to explain herself.

"I'm not interested in an open relationship Beca; not with you," she declared, "I get that I was your first, but if that just, like, opened the door for you to want to explore what else was out there well… well that go and explore. But you can't keep me at the same time. It's not what I want and it's not fair."

Beca was silent for a few moments and in that time Chloe thought the girl was actually going to take her up on that. Beca was trying to think of the best way to end things with her now. Finally, the girl broke the silence, in a loud voice.

"Seriously, Chloe, what the fuck?" she responded angrily, "Is that really what you think I want? Because some girl was talking to me?"

" _Flirting!"_ she corrected again, "you'd have to be completely oblivious to not realize it!"

"You mean like someone who took a year to realize her friend was actually into her?" she asked sarcastically, "Even if she was flirting, it doesn't mean anything because I wasn't and I don't want her. I'm not looking to explore or whatever the hell you think it is. I don't want anyone else the way I want you. I don't even like most people, forget about wanting to be with any of them. I mean, Jesus, Chloe I love you, I'm not looking at anyone else!"

Chloe felt her mind go blank for a moment. It was like being blinded by a camera flash for a few second after it went off. She just stared at the girl in front of her, wondering what had actually happened, because it couldn't have been what she thought she heard.

Could it?

"What?" Chloe asked once she had her voice again.

"I said, don't you trust me?"

Chloe hadn't heard that question. It must have come after her brain hit pause on her.

"No, before that," she went on, "You said…you said you love me?"

She saw Beca fidget in place and look away.

"Did I?"

Chloe swallowed and nodded, "You did."

Chloe couldn't believe it.

Beca had said it; she'd said it _first._

That was the last thing she'd expected to happen. It was certainly not how she expected it to happen. She thought she'd say it first. She thought she'd bring it up in a soft conversation, maybe over dinner or in the quiet whispers after they'd made love. She never thought Beca would be the first to say those words. Beca was the girl who ran.

"Did you mean it?"

Beca sighed and ran her hands nervously through her hair.

Chloe listened to her as she then began to ramble. Within the waterfall of words was Chloe's answer. Her heart sped up and she hurried to unbuckle her seatbelt. Once she was free of it, Chloe launched herself at Beca.

She smashed Beca back into the seat. Not bothering to separate from the passionate kiss, she maneuvered the rest of her body over the console until she was straddling her girlfriend.

"I love you, too," Chloe breathed against her, "I love you. I love you. I love you so much."

She wasn't sure if it was her or Beca that pulled the lever to recline the seat, but it didn't matter.

It didn't matter that they were on the side of a pretty popular road with Beca's hand sliding up her dress.

It didn't matter that there was a chance anyone could catch them.

It didn't matter.

None of it mattered.

Because Beca loved her.

X

X

X

X


End file.
